The present invention relates to compositions and processes for relieving inflammation. More specifically, vehicles comprising monoolein and a diol having 3 or 4 carbon atoms are surprisingly effective carriers for the topical administration of acetylsalicylic acid.
Inflammation, or the "inflammatory response", is the net result of interconnected physiological events, including increased vascular permeability, fluid accumulation, and the migration of a changing population of inflammatory cells into the inflamed area. The clinical manifestations of inflammation include swelling, increased local temperature, erythema, and pain. The inflammatory response can be triggered by any of a number of causative factors, including certain bacteria, radiation, hypersensitivity to chemical agents, and the like. The inflammatory response is generally believed to be a primary defense mechanism in the body, but, unchecked, can become excessive resulting in functional impairment.
A variety of dermatoses, including acne and acne-like conditions, are accompanied by inflammation which is substantially localized in the tissues immediately surrounding the acne or acne-like comedones and lesions. Inflammation accompanying such dermatoses can cause the functional impairment of sub-epidermal glandular tissue and ultimately result in gross anatomic damage to the skin, i.e., scar tissue and pitting.
Burns, including actinic erythema and contact burns, and insect bites constitute other well-recognized causative factors which trigger the inflammatory response in humans and other animals.
The variety of means heretofore suggested for use in the treatment of inflamed tissue underlines the need for safe and effective topical compositions of the present type. Many age-old compositions such as cocoa butter are merely palliatives which lubricate and soothe inflamed tissue. More recently, topical anesthetics have been added to moisturizing creams and bases to help alleviate the pain which often accompanies the inflammatory response. Steroidal and antihistamine preparations have been applied to inflamed tissue. Various detergent and bactericidal compositions have been suggested for the treatment of acne and other dermatoses.
The ability of acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin) to alleviate various types of pain has been known for many years. Aspirin has been both ingested and used topically for its analgesic effect. More recently, the anti-inflammatory response of tissue to aspirin has been recognized. Of course, aspirin has a history of safety for use in humans and does not cause untoward side-effects such as those accompanying the use of steroids. By the present invention aspirin is dissolved in a particular carrier and is applied to inflamed animal tissue, especially human skin, to relieve the inflamed condition. The aspirin/carrier compositions herein can be used to treat acne or acne-like dermatoses which are commonly accompanied by inflammation, as well as for topically treating insect bites and other inflamed conditions such as those caused by burns, and the like.